Definition
by Forever Free Evergreen
Summary: Just because he says he's not a hero doesn't mean she has her own opinion of him R&R First story of 2013!


**Disclaimer &**** note: **_I do not own One Piece just the words below._

_A little fic to start off the New Year_

_Enjoy & KANPAI! (It's a Japanese celebration word similar to banzai)_

**#~#**

Some things never change, the first mate of the Straw Hats thought to himself as he let his feet take him through the underwater palace with a bottle of Fishman sake hanging from one hand. No sooner had they won against Hordy Jones were they suddenly having a big victory bash.

He knew without checking that their Captain was still stuffing his rubber cheeks to the limits; that the idiotic pervert of a cook along with the fossilised musician were still fawning over the aquabatic mermaids providing they had not fainted from blood loss and drooling respectively; the shipwright was probably doing his stupid little jig along with their doctor providing he was not once again resuscitating the perverted cook; he admittedly did not know whether their marksman was boasting about his incredible feats like when he first met him or what their archaeologist was doing and their navigator…

"Still as lost a soul as ever, I see" The witch's voice could suddenly be heard from behind him slightly slurred by the sound of things if he was hearing her correctly.

"I ain't lost, witch! I'm just looking for a place for a nap" Zoro snapped not bothering to look back at the woman as he continued walking.

"That's not what Sanji-kun says" Nami pressed as she followed after the swordsman. "Apparently you decided to go fishing on another pirate ship before we all reunited"

"Tch! Stupid monger wasn't specific when he pointed out his boat" Zoro snorted in reply. "And why are you following me?"

"So you don't get lost" Nami answered like it was the most obvious of reasons as she suddenly appeared on his left shoulder or rather dropping herself against him and causing him to side step to keep his balance.

"Are you actually drunk, woman?" Zoro asked incredulously.

He was in good rights to be surprised, he had seen Nami hold her own even against him whenever they was any booze going about. For her to actually be over her limit already, the red haired navigator clearly had been focusing more on getting stronger than horsing about wherever she was. Obviously not as strong as him, but enough to hold her own like he saw during his battle against the frog- his duel was that boring that he decided to see how the others were faring in an attempt to make it more interesting.

"I'm not drunk... A bit tipsy…maybe…" Nami admitted. "The sake they've got here's stronger than I first thought"

"Tch! You've grown soft during your training, woman. Usually, you're the only one to keep up with me while the rest of the idiots are keeled over" Zoro scoffed.

"Well, the only competition I had up on Weatheria were those old geezers! Even Usopp and Chopper could have lasted longer than them" Nami explained pouting slightly at the assault on her drinking skills. "I actually wished several times for you to suddenly appear, you know. You're the only one I know that can keep up with me"

"You're so drunk, you're getting your words mixed, witch" Zoro snorted only to receive a slap on the back of his head.

"You gave up first back on Whiskey Peak!" She rebuked remembering the party they had there.

"I was faking it!" Zoro replied sharply. "Been on edge ever since Vivi and her partner Mister…whatever he was joined us at the start of the Grand line"

Nami however was ignoring his explanation. Recalling their time at the start of their adventure on the Grand Line had reminded her of Vivi and was now lost in thoughts about when the Alabastan Princess was with them over two years ago and what she was doing now.

"Are you listening to me, Witch?" Zoro asked after receiving no snappy or witty remark from the red headed navigator.

"Do I have to?" Nami pouted in a cute way that would have easily won Sanji over- with or without the two year sabbatical from their job as fulltime pirates on their request to find the mythical treasure known as 'One Piece'.

"Tch!" Was all the first mate of the Straw Hat pirates snorted as the two made their way out of the palace onto the balcony.

"Oh, come on, Zoro, you know I believe you!" Nami cooed when she heard the moss haired swordsman's noise of disgust. "I was faking also- we really need to settle the score, you know? See which of us can really last the longest"

"The way you are now, it's no question whose the more tolerant of booze" Zoro scoffed as he crossed his arms.

"I'm not drunk! I just haven't been able to keep my tolerance levels at their peak!" Nami explained pushing herself off of the green clad and haired moron with a compass that had no pointer. Unfortunately, she put a little too much into the shove which resulted in her stumbling and nearly falling over the edge until a familiar albeit more muscular arm wrapped round her waist and pulled her away from the edge.

"You're still needing me to rescue you, I'll give you that" Zoro gave her as he tried to push her away.

He was surprised once again when he realised that Nami had actually clung to him and did not appear to want to let go all too soon. If he was truthful, he actually missed this feeling of closeness between the two of them. Nami too, had missed this feeling, of being in safe hands and securer arms- arms more muscular since the last time she was in them and that would not dare to wander if she were to let someone else hold her like Zoro was now.

"I don't care what you think by the way. You're a hero in my eyes" She whispered her drunken stupor suddenly disappearing as if just being in Zoro's arms had scared all the alcohol out of her system.

"I'm not sharing my sake with you" The swordsman grumbled within seconds of the navigator's heartfelt admittance even going so far as to hold the sake bottle as far away as he could from her with his free hand.

"Baka!" Nami hissed as she pushed him away. "I don't give a damn about that right now!"

"Yeah, well I'm just reminding you-!"

"**Just shut up and let me speak for one second!**" Nami snapped glaring down at the first mate that was now lying sprawled on his back with a nice pagoda like pillar of lumps on his head. "As I was saying, ever since I first met you and Luffy, I've always seen you as a hero especially after our first meeting"

She smiled as she recalled the memory in question. Then again, who wouldn't, bracing yourself to being stabbed by clown pirates only to have a mysterious stranger literally step in and bat them all away without even moving topped off with him asking softly if you were injured- especially if said savior never spoke in that caring fashion anytime afterwards. Even more memorable than her first meeting was when he went up against Arlong's goons and the swordfish himself despite having almost been cut in two during her absence- a fact that still gave her nightmares to this day once Usopp told her about how he got it.

If there was one thing that marred her image of him as a hero, it was when they had been in battling for several of their nakama's shadows on Thriller Bark where she had been kidnapped to become some Frankenstein creature's bride. She had been disappointed to open her eyes to find that the swordsman was nowhere in sight and almost had half a mind to scold him over why he had let Sanji- no offense to the lovely, easily manipulative, cook- to attempt to rescue her had it not been for the appearance of another Warlord of the Sea and the nightmare that came after- she still had to find out what really happened and kick Zoro's ass for whatever stupid risk he had taken to assure their safety, now that she thought about it.

"Zzzzz…"

Jumping slightly at the sudden sound, Nami glanced back down at Zoro to find that he had dozed off, the lazy bastard.

"Why…You…" Here she was, admitting what she really thought of him and he had the audacity to fall asleep on her- typical moss head behaviour unchanged in the two years since they last seen each other.

Seeing as he was now having his after battle nap, Nami figured he would not mind if she pilfered his sake- a fair trade for going to sleep while she was talking. Her slender fingers had wrapped round the neck of the bottle and was just bringing it closer to herself when the calloused hand of the first mate clasped her wrist once more causing her to freeze up.

"Don't hog it all. We may be pirates but we're also nakama" He grunted quietly as he let go of her seemingly falling asleep again.

Nami could not help softly down at him before quickly leaning down to give him a quick peck on the forehead light enough so that it would not waken him again. Even if he was a lazy, good for nothing shipmate, he was still her hero no matter what his definition of one was.

Still, he was letting her have his sake, so she was not going to let the chance go before he woke up and changed his mind. She had to make sure she was able to hold her own again when they finally decided to settle the score between them.

**#~#**

_Hope you like. I apologise as I am slightly drunk as I type this (too many double Jack+cokes and a few botched Bacardi+orange before & after the bells)_

_Review if possible & until next time_

_Watch this space, peace out & Happy New Year!_


End file.
